subastada al mejor postor
by laila.kinomoto
Summary: Fui subastada al mejor postor,no me arrepiento pues lo hice para salvar la vida de mi hermano. pero lo que sucedió después, si tan solo pudiera cambiarlo o remediarlo de alguna forma lo haría, si tan solo hubiera pensado mejor las cosas, no estaría en las manos de Edward Anthony masen.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que esta historia les agrade .**

* * *

><p>La vida es un asco, digo siempre lo es, solo que ha beses es aún más tolerable que en algunas ocasiones.<p>

La vida pocas veces es justa o al menos eso es lo que creemos, me di cuenta a muy temprana edad que el matrimonio no es para siempre al igual que el amor.

A mi padre Charlie se le ocurrió la brillante idea de serle infiel a mi madre, como si el creyera que ella no se daría cuenta de su engaño, me pregunto si todos los hombres creen lo mismo, me pregunto si se regocijan y se ríen pensando que son más listos que su pareja, o si acaso se creen más hombres por su traición.

Son preguntas sin respuesta, al menos jamás he conseguido que el responda a alguna de estas preguntas, el solo se enoja da la espalda y dice que no es de mi incumbencia.

Escucho a lo lejos a mi madre llorar por su ultima traición, escucho como pelean, escucho cosas caer y romperse, los gritos de ella sofocados por la ira de mi padre ella no deja de repetirle –cómo pudiste ser capas—el solo le grita de regreso que no fue su intención tener un bastardo. Esas palabras me calan en lo más hondo de mi ser siento como una mano se posa en mi hombro y la mirada reprobatoria de mi hermano Alec.

-no deberías de estar aquí bella y menos estar escuchando platicas ajenas-

Lo miro a los ojos cruzo mis brazos, solo doy media vuelta y me alejo.

Me dirijo a mi cuarto y me veo en el espejo solo tengo 10 años, pero se que lo que dijo mi padre cambiara para siempre la vida de mi mama y la nuestra.

La casa está en silencio no me da hambre por lo que no bajo a cenar prefiero acostarme a dormir esperando que al día siguiente las cosas mejoren.

* * *

><p>espero sus comentarios. en verdad espero que les guste<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 un mejor amanecer

**Espero que esta historia les agrade .**

**los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**la historia es completamente mía no se permite que se copie la historia o que sea publicada por alguien mas sin mi permiso .**

**y le doy las gracias a Bella stark stewart por ayudarme a corregir el capitulo **

**aclaro este capitulo me ayudo ella a hacerlo. **

* * *

><p><strong>Un mejor amanecer<strong>

Como era de imaginarse las cosas no mejoran, empeoran. Al despertarnos no vemos a mamá por ningún lado, nos empezamos a cuestionar de donde podría estar cuando aparece papá y nos dice que mamá se ha ido; dice que es lo mejor, que no hubieran podido reconstruir la relación que tenían. También nos dijo que alguien vendría a vivir con nosotros otro niño de al parecer 13 años de edad, dijo que debíamos de ser amables con él.

-¿Es nuestro hermano? Es el a caso, ¿Él bastardo al que te referías el día de ayer, padre?

-Harías bien en mantener tu boca cerrada Alec- Lo reprende mi papá, me voltea a ver- ¿Espero que no les moleste compartir la casa?- Nos pregunta, pero es a mí a quien ve directamente a los ojos.

-No esperes que lo tratemos como un igual, porque es un maldito bastardo. Nacido de una aventura.

-Basta, Alec.- Le digo viéndolo a los ojos.- No tienes que ser tan grosero con él, no es su culpa. No es la culpa de ninguno de nosotros. No somos responsables de las acciones de nuestros padres.- Él me ve con una mirada furibunda.

-No te metas Isabella, no es asunto tuyo, solo eres una niña que no sabe nada del mundo.- Alec me toma del brazo salvajemente.

-Alec, suéltala.- Le grita mi padre.- No quiero que le pongas una mano encina ¿Entendiste?

Alec me va a soltando, poco a poco. Yo me sobo mi brazo. Alec bufa molesto.

-¿Estás bien Isabella?—Yo me limito a asentir.-En unas horas lo traerán. Vayan a arreglarse

Alec y yo subimos a nuestra habitación, el me mira feo cuando cierro la puerta de la mi habitación.

Siempre es así con Alec, siempre me quiere tener cerca, controlada y a su lado. Cuando no estoy a su lado debo de estar en la sala de música, entretenimiento o en mi cuarto. Mi padre dice que solo se trata de protección a su hermana pequeña, a mí no me gusta que me trate así; algunas veces me ha llegado a lastimar.

Dejo de pensar en eso y decido que tengo que alistar mi ropa, me meto al baño y preparo la ducha mientras acomodo mi ropa. Cuando sé que ya está me desvisto y dejo mí ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Me tallo el cabello con mi champo favorito de fresas, mi cuerpo con mi sácate. Cuando termino de bañarme salgo y me seco el cabello con mi secadora; al finalizar y al estar mi cabello completamente seco me dirijo hacia la el interior de mi cuarto; en mi cama puse la ropa que me pondré, es un pantalón de mezclilla blanco, una blusa verde y unas zapatillas negras, me pongo accesorios a juego. Salgo del cuarto justo cuando Alec va saliendo, él se acerca a mí. Me tiende la mano y yo se la tomo.

-Recuerda que el niño que va a venir es el bastardo de nuestro padre, por culpa de ese bastardo mamá se fue y no volverá. —Me dice y yo lo miro a los ojos.

-Pero si es hijo de papá, es nuestro hermano. —Me aprieta la mano fuertemente.

- No lo es, no es hijo de mamá y por lo tanto no es nuestro hermano—Niego con la cabeza. El me aprieta de nuevo.- No quiero que le hables ¿Entendiste?

Yo intento zafarme de él pero se me hace imposible, él es mucho más fuerte que yo.

-¿Entendiste?—Vuelve a preguntarme.

-Sí, Alec. Si, por favor, suéltame—Mis ojos se me inundan de lágrimas, el me suelta y me abraza fuertemente.

-Perdóname, cariño. No quise acerté daño, pero tú me hace enojar. – Él siempre que me lastima me pide disculpas.- Si no me haces enfadar, no volverá a pasar ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Yo solo asiento.

-Bella, Alec. —Nos habla mi papá.- Ya es hora.

Alec me suelta y empezamos a caminar hacia la planta baja, cuando llegamos al inicio de las escaleras vemos a papá con un niño de unos 13 años, nos acercamos a ellos.

-Chicos él es Garret, su hermano. —Alec se tensa a mi lado y me toma fuertemente.- Garret él es Alec; tu hermano mayor tiene 15 años y ella es Bella ella tiene 10 años. —El niño levanta su mano.

Tiene ojos chocolate; iguales a los míos, cabello castaño y piel pálida. Su cabello es muy parecido al mío solo que suyo tiene destellos rubios en vez de rojizos.

-Hola—Dice tímidamente. Mi papá me ve con cara de que me acerque, volteo a ver a Alec pidiéndole permiso, el asiente un poco tenso.

Me acerco a Garret y le estiro mi mano, él la recibe con un poco de miedo

-Soy Isabella, como ya lo dijo mi padre. Si necesitas ayuda solo dime. —Le digo y vuelvo al lugar a lado de Alec.

Alec me toma del hombro fuertemente.

-Si es todo, déjame retirarme, hoy saldré con Edward. —Dice Alec y me gira, me lleva al salón de música.

Ahí tenemos, un piano, una guitarra, un violín, una guitarra y un chelo.

-Te vas a quedar aquí todo el día, Edward vendrá hoy y se quedara a dormir, llegaremos como a las doce de la madrugada. Tu maestra llega mañana a las ocho de la mañana, así que acuéstate a las diez pero sin ver a ese bastardito. —Me dice y me sienta en uno de los sillones. – Recuerda que hago esto porque te quiero, y porque mamá no querría que nada malo te sucediera.

-Lo se Alec. – Le digo y él sonríe feliz.

-Muy bien Peque, nos vemos mañana. O tal vez cuando llegue Edward y yo te vayamos a dar las buenas noches.

Asiento y espero a que el salga de la puerta del salón, cuando la escucho cerrarse me levanto del sillón, me acerco al piano, me siento en él banco y empiezo a tocar "Inception de Micheal Ortega". Me dejo ir en mis pensamientos.

Hay muchas preguntas que ustedes se han de estar haciendo, solo responderé la primera que ha de cruzar la mente de muchos ¿Quién es Edward?, fácil es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y aunque tiene 17 años se lleva muy bien con Alec, muy a menudo lo tenemos en casa, él es hijo de uno de los socios de papá. Alec quiere que cuando sea grande sea pareja de él. Pero a mi Edward no me agrada mucho, es muy controlador (Más que Alec) conmigo, y no soy nada suyo. Él me regaña cuando me ve hablando con Jacob, el hijo de nuestro jardinero, se lo ha dicho a Alec y el en varias ocasiones me ha lastimado muy feo por eso. Bueno Edward aparte de ser mejor amigo de mi hermano y ser hijo de uno de los socios de mi padre, es el grandísimo Edward Anthony Cullen hijo de una gran decoradora de interiores y de un empresario millonario, Edward maneja el 50% de las acciones de la empresa de su padre y solo tiene 17 años, se espera que cuando tenga 20 pueda manejar toda la empresa.

Papá dice que es una persona muy inteligente para su edad, que espera que Alec y yo seamos así cuando sea el momento indicado, Alec nació el 14 de Abril del 89 y yo el 13 de septiembre del 94, llevándonos una diferencia de 5 años.

Un sonido me saca de mis pensamientos, dejo de tocar al ver de quien se trata… Garret.

-Por favor, no te detengas sigue tocando.- Me dice y yo lo veo extrañada. – No era mi intención asustarte, solo que papá me mando aquí porque quería que me acercara a ti, y me dijo que lo hiciera después de que Alec se fuera, y como vi que él ya se había ido pensé que era buena idea—Papá sabe que Alec es más que celoso conmigo - ¿Podrías seguir tocando? Es que tocas muy bonito.

Yo asiento y señalo el lugar que se encuentra a lado de mí.

-Siéntate, para que escuches mejor. —Él se acerca penoso se sienta a mi lado, en cuanto lo escucho sentarse empiezo a tocar.

Él se queda absorto al ver como muevo mis dedos libremente por las teclas, mis dedos parecen tener vida propia y parece que danzan con la música, mis sentidos le pertenecen a cada uno de los movimientos que realizo, cuando toco es como si no existiría nada, ni nadie; como si solo fuéramos la música y yo. Termino la pieza y Garret aplaude.

Le sonrió y empiezo a tocar de nuevo, y así nos seguimos hasta que siento mis dedos cansados.

-Jugamos al juego de las 20 preguntas—En vez de sonar una pregunta suena como afirmación.

Asiento.

-Empiezas, haces tus veinte preguntas, termino y hago las mías ¿OK?—Le pregunto y el asiente.

- ¿Tienes mascotas?- Me pregunta y yo me rio.

-No, a mi madre no le gustaban y nunca me dejo tener una.

-¿Tu color favorito?

-Depende del día, hoy por ejemplo me gusta el café. —Él me sonríe.

-¿Película favorita?

-No tengo una en particular, pero como me gusta la literaria diría que Orgullo y Prejuicio o Romeo y Julieta. Pero si me dices que tengo que escoger una, no tendría idea de cual elegir.

-¿Canción favorita?

-Requiem for a dream, todavía no la domino en piano. Pero más o menos me sale en violín.

-¿Qué instrumentos tocas? Aparte del piano.

-El violín y la guitarra acústica, todavía no domino el chelo.

-Eso es todo por hoy, me gustaría ir preguntándote por el resto del tiempo que me quede aquí.

-Eso es trampa.—Le digo y él se encoje de hombros—Bueno me va a mí. ¿Comida favorita?

-La italiana.

-¿Color favorito?

-Es igual que a ti, depende del día. Hoy a mí me gusta el verde.

-Eso es todo.—Le digo y el abre los ojos muy grandes.—Tenemos una vida entera para conocernos.—El asiente y se hecha a reír.

En un momento se abre la puerta y por ella entra Edward, detrás de él viene Alec.

Abro muy grande los ojos. Ale al ver a mi acompañante se pone rojo.

-No es lo que…-No termino de hablar cuando Alec ya me ha sujetado del cabello.- ¡Me duele!—Le digo suplicante.

- ¿No te quedo claro que no estamos felices con tu presencia?—Alec le pregunta a Garret y yo trato de zafarme de Alec—Edward toma.—Me avienta a los brazos de Edward, el me recibe y me ve fríamente.—Súbela a su habitación.

Edward me saca de ahí y lo último que veo es a Alec insultando a Garret y soltándole un golpe. Edward me sube a mi cuarto del brazo, cuando llegamos me deja pasar.

Esta vez no ha sido agresivo.

-Quiero que le digas a tu hermano que te he dado tu merecido. —Cuando voy a abrir la boca para darle las gracias él me pone la mano en frente.—Pero a cambio de esto no te quiero ver cerca de ese asqueroso chucho.—Me dice y yo asiento.—Acuéstate.—Me dice y me quito mis zapatos, me meto debajo de las cobijas, dentro de ellas me quito el pantalón y me pongo el de la pijama.

Cierro los ojos y después de lo que parecen unos 15minutos escucho como entra Alec.

-Se quedó dormida. —Escucho la voz de Edward. —Me prometió que ya nunca le iba a hablar.

-Gracias Edward. Ya me encargue del bastardito, le deje en claro que no lo quiero ver cerca de ella nunca más.—

Después de decir eso salen de mi cuarto.

Que equivocado esta Alec si cree que me voy a alejar de Garret.

**_TRES AÑOS DESPUES_**

Han pasado ya tres años desde eso, Alec tiene ya 18 años, Garret cumplió los 16 y yo cumplí los trece justo hace tres días. Garret y yo nos llevamos muy bien, desde que el día que Alec nos descubrió solo nos vemos por tres horas o menos, el desaparece y yo me quedo en donde Alec me dejo, Alec ha traído a Edward muy seguido últimamente. Las veces que he entrado a su cuarto mientras Edward está aquí, están hablando de mí.

¿Qué cómo lo es? Simple, escucho mi nombre justo antes de entrar.

Edward ya de 20 años, es muy atento conmigo. Todo lo que quiero y mi padre no me lo compra él lo hace. Cada que viene me trae un ramo de flores, chocolates o un peluche. En mi cumpleaños me regalo un corazón de cristal.

No he dejado de hablar con Jacob como le prometí a Edward que lo haría, de hecho Jacob en mi cumpleaños me regalo una pulsera con un lobo hecho de madera.

Hoy vienen a cenar los Cullen, Alec me dijo que usara un vestido azul, el color favorito de Edward en mi piel.

Así que escogí un vestido que el mismo Edward me regalo, me calce mis converse y de accesorios me puse el lobo de Jacob y el collar de Edward, me dejo mi cabello suelto y en ondas. Cuando llegan, bajo las escaleras y veo que están todos ya abajo, las mujeres Cullen vienen muy elegantes al igual que los hombres, Edward se me queda viendo haciendo que me incómodo.

-Buenas noches. —Les digo y ellos me devuelven el saludo cortésmente.

-Bella, te ves fabulosa. Edward tenía razón al escoger este vestido para ti.- Me dice Esme, yo le sonrío

-Edward no se equivocaba, a Bella le fascino el vestido, junto con el collar.- Dice Alec y repara en mi pulsera. —Edward, te luciste con la pulsera también.—Me mira confundido y después ve mi muñeca, ahora me mira con furia.

-Bella ¿ya escuchaste lo nuevo de música clásica?—Me pregunta y yo niego.

- ¿Me la podrías enseñar en el salón de música?—le pregunto y volteo a ver a mi papá buscando su consentimiento, el asiente con una sonrisa en la cara.- Vamos

El me sigue y llegamos al salón, antes de que pueda cerrar la puerta el ya me ha estampado contra la pared, y me mira furiosamente.

Yo intento separarlo de mi pero el intensifica su agarre.

-¿Quién te lo regalo?- Yo niego con la cabeza.- ¿No sabes? Déjame adivina, ¿Fue el chucho? ¿El tal Jacob?

Me pongo tensa el ver que sabe quién fue.

-Fue él—Es apenas un susurro lo que sale de mis labios.

* * *

><p>espero sus comentarios. en verdad espero que les guste.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Miedo a mi hermano

**Espero que esta historia les agrade .**

**los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**la historia es completamente mía no se permite que se copie la historia o que sea publicada por alguien mas sin mi permiso .**

**y le doy las gracias a Bella stark stewart por ayudarme a corregir el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Miedo a mi hermano <strong>

-Fue él—Es apenas un susurro lo que sale de mis labios.

Yo no sé qué decirle estoy temblando del miedo, Edward está muy enojado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

La voz de mi padre interrumpe la explicación que le iba a dar a Edward el solo se aleja de mi observo cómo van entrando Alec, Garrett y la familia de Edward el rubor empieza a cubrir mis mejillas.

-He hecho una pregunta ¿Que ocurre aquí Edward por que estabas prácticamente encima de mi hija y por qué Bella está temblando?–

Mi padre se acerca a mí y me abraza me susurra al oído que si estoy bien y yo solo asiento con la cabeza

-Edward ha de tener una muy buena explicación para esto padre, o él solo estaba corrigiendo los modales de Isabella, tú sabes que él se preocupa mucho por ella en ese sentido. ¿No es así Isabella?-

Alec se me queda mirando y en sus ojos veo que está muy enojado, tal vez porque mi padre le está pidiendo explicaciones a Edward.

-Así es papa, él no estaba haciendo nada malo; solo estaba corrigiendo una grosería que había dicho.-

Levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos sonriéndole todo el enojo que había en sus ojos desaparece con la explicación que le he dado.

-está bien entonces te agradezco que corrijas a mi hija Edward –

El solo asiente y se le queda viendo a Alec

- por haber sido tu cumpleaños Isabella, te concederé un deseo puedes pedirme lo que tú quieras; sin importar que sea y te lo cumpliré.-

Me asombro por lo que me ha dicho, no tengo ni que pensarlo dos veces cuando le digo lo que quiero.

-quiero irme a un internado mixto junto con Garrett y Jacob—

Sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa, escucho el jadeo de Alec y noto como él y Edward avanzan un paso hacia adelante.

-pero ¿por qué quieres que Jacob los acompañe hija?

-porque tú le prometiste a su padre que te harías cargo de sus estudios, y él ya ha perdido un año, por favor padre él es mi amigo y me sentiría muy triste sin él, y quiero que Garrett nos acompañe también porque es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho, por favor.

-¿estás segura de lo que me estas pidiendo?

- no deseo otra cosa, más que lo que te estoy pidiendo.—

-entonces que así sea si ellos quieren acompañarte así será—

-no puedes estar hablando enserio, no puedes alejar a Isabella de su hogar—

La voz de Alec truena por todo el salón, claramente está enojado

-esta no es tu decisión Alec sino de ella, y si ella se quiere ir a estudiar a un internado así se hará y no hay más que hablar – Mi padre hace callar a Alec.

Alec y Edward me ven feo, volteo la mirada a Garrett; él se acerca y se posiciona detrás de mí.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Garrett?—Pregunto alzando la mirada hacia él.

-Todo lo que tú quieras, para mí está bien. —El levanta la mirada hacia mi padre.- ¿para cuándo crees que podríamos viajar al internado?—

-tendré todo arreglado para dentro de una semana—

-me haces tan feliz—

Me arrojo a los brazos de mi padre, estoy tan feliz por que pronto podre irme y dejar de obedecer a alec, que se que me quiere pero me asfixia con tanta sobreprotección que me da, y luego esta Edward con sus enojos por que le hablo a Jacob no sé qué es lo que le pasa.

-será mejor que vayamos al comedor estoy seguro de que ya está todo listo para que podamos cenar y tener una amena conversación—

La familia de Edward solo le sonríen a mi padre y uno a uno van saliendo de la habitación tomo la mano de Garrett pues se que si me quedo atrás Alec va a querer hablar conmigo y yo no quiero discutir con él, nos adelantamos a todos, pues lo jalo y me echo a correr con el tomado de mi mano y vamos directo al comedor cuando entro choco contra alguien y casi caigo al suelo de no ser porque Garrett reacciono a tiempo y me tomo de la cintura.

-lo siento no me he fijado –

Tengo la cabeza agachada pues de la vergüenza siento como mis mejillas empiezan a arder, de seguro ya adquirieron un tono rojo intenso o algo por el estilo.

-no te disculpes te veías tan feliz corriendo—

Alzo la cabeza en un rápido movimiento pues reconozco esa voz a quien tengo enfrente es a Jacob y me le lanzo encima del abrazándolo, siento las miradas de los demás que ya llegaron a donde estamos siento dos miradas que me llenan de escalofríos esas han de ser las miradas de alec y de Edward.

-lograste llegar Jacob—

Dice mi padre

-jamás faltaría a una invitación de usted señor swan-

Le dice Jacob sin dejar de abrazarme me sonríe y me suelta Garrett vuelve a tomar mi mano y entonces los tres junto con los demás nos sentamos en la mesa, Garrett esta a mi lado derecho y Jacob a mi lado izquierdo en frente de mi se sienta Alec y a su derecha Edward quedando enfrente de Jacob.

La cena empieza a ser servida, y mi padre empieza una plática con Carlice quien se encuentra a su derecha, pues mi padre esta sentado a la cabeza de la mesa y a su izquierda se encuentra esme quien esta sentada enfrente de su esposo, esta noche no han podido venir ni jasper ni emmet.

-Jacob tengo algo que preguntarte –

Veo como Edward y Alec se ponen tensos y Jacob pone más atención a mi padre

-usted dirá señor—

-cuantas veces te he de decir que no me llames señor, llámame por mi nombre—

- aun no las suficientes señor—

Eso solo hace que mi padre se carcajee esme sonríe al igual que carlise.

-por eso me agradas hijo pero tengo que preguntarte si te gustaría irte a un internado mixto con isabella y con Garrett, hay los tres podrán estudiar, se que estarán lejos pero es decisión tuya claro—

Por un momento la sorpresa se asoma por las facciones del rostro de Jacob después él le sonríe a mi padre y me mira a mi

-me encantaría asistir señor—

-eso es todo hijo, dentro de una semana ustedes tres partirán a uno de los mejores internados y antes de que te lo preguntes es un regalo de mi parte, además de que es una promesa que le hice a tu padre recuerda Jacob que te queremos aquí como un hijo mas.-

Un sonido estridente se escucho asiéndonos a algunos saltar en nuestros asientos, Alec se había parado de manera tan brusca que había tirado la silla, sus ojos ardían en odio sin decir nada solo salió del comedor, mi padre solo se le quedo viendo severamente mientras Alec se retiraba.

-¿isabella querida me harías el favor de ir a ver a tu hermano?—

-yo…am si padre –

La verdad es que no quería, ni siquiera verlo en pintura, deje la servilleta que tenía en mi regazo sobre la mesa y salí en busca de Alec, no sería difícil adivinar en donde estaría así que salí por la puerta trasera para llegar al patio, en especial a ese árbol donde había una banca, mi madre siempre nos llevaba con ella y nos leía una historia, ahí estaba el.

-ni te acerques bella—

-yo solo quiero saber si estás bien—

El no se dio la vuelta seguía sentado no podía verlo de frente pero sabía que estaba furioso.

-regresa adentro antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta después—

No supe que hacer mas que poner mi mano en su hombro, grave error él se paró de una manera rápida y me jalo de los brazos, haciendo que me arrodillara en la banca pues su fuerza me jalo hacia enfrente, sentí sus manos presionar con demasiada fuerza mis brazos haciéndome jadiar del dolor, sentí como me daba unas sacudidas de milagro y no me había mordido mi lengua, pero la adrenalina y el miedo se mesclaron rápidamente.

-que fue lo que te dije bella que te largaras que no quería verte ahorita es que no entiendes-

Me quede callada gruesas lagrimas ya resbalaban por mis ojos, recorriendo mis mejillas y cayendo al final de mi barbilla.

-¡CONTESTAME ISABELLA!-

Su grito me aterro mas, el casi nunca me gritaba por lo regular era más calmado, incluso cuando me regañaba, seguía sosteniéndome de los brazos, me dio una sacudida mas y después me soltó bruscamente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera, termine golpeándome la cabeza y un grito de dolor salió de mis labios, las lagrimas seguían bañando mi rostro lo mire con miedo y terror reflejados en mi mirada.

-quiero que subas a tu cuarto y te bañes después acuéstate a dormir y créeme no te conviene desobedecerme ahorita isabella, yo le diré a papa que no te sentías bien desde en la tarde y que decidiste subir a descansar—

-pero...yo... qui...quiero seguir hablando con Jacob-

Pase la mano por mis ojos los cuales ya han de estar rojos al igual que mi nariz.

-tu hermano ya te dijo lo que tenias que hacer isabella-

La voz de Edward me hizo estremecer, su voz era suave y muy calmada, lo contrario a la de mi hermano, en estos momentos yo sabía que ambos estaban furiosos ,por lo que le había pedido a mi papa

-yo aun no quiero subir a mi habitación-

Dije más fuerte y esta vez sin tartamudear me levante y quede de frente a Alec.

-harás lo que te ha dicho tu hermano isabella además no creas que me tiene contento el hecho de que me mintieras y le siguieras hablando a ese chucho, lo pondré más fácil si no obedeces esta vez le daré una lección a ese chucho porque tu simplemente no entiendes-

El silencio se instalo entre los tres

-¿es eso lo que quieres isabella?—

Sabía que no estaba jugando y yo no quería que le hiciera algo a Jacob.

-no yo…iré a mi habitación-

Di media vuelta apenas iba a dar mi primer paso para alejarme de ellos cuando la voz de Alec me hizo sentir miedo.

-una última cosa isabella créeme te arrepentirás por quererte ir—

No me dijo mas y Edward tampoco hablo lo único que hice fue entrar de nuevo a la casa, donde Garrett ya estaba esperándome junto con Jacob.

Ambos me abrazaron y no dijeron nada suponían lo que había pasado

-solo una semana mas isabella y después ya no tendrás que verlos o soportarlos ni tu ni Garrett-

Me animo Jacob lo abrase mas fuerte

-en eso tienes la razón—

Le sonreí y el solo me despeino observo atrás de mi y, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón me miro y miro a Garrett también.

-será mejor que me retire además ya termino la cena ya no tengo una escusa para seguir aquí y ya es tarde, deberías subir a descansar isabella-

-eso es precisamente lo que haremos verdad Garrett –

-cuídate, Jacob tienes razón ya es tarde y isabella necesita descansar nos veremos después-

Ambos se dieron un abrazo y antes de irse Jacob me dio un bezo en la frente.

-ya lárgate Jacob-

La voz de Edward era afilada

-ya me iba collen-

Observe como Jacob salía por la puerta principal sin atreverme a voltear a ver a Edward o a Alec tanto Garrett como yo empezamos a subir las escaleras, cada uno se fue a su habitación, estaba tan cansada emocionalmente que solo me quite los zapatos y me metí debajo de las colchas total mañana seria solo el inicio de un mejor día.

* * *

><p>espero sus comentarios. en verdad espero que les guste.<p>

mientras mas comentarios dejen mas pronto actualizare la historia cuídense.


	4. el tiempo jamas se detiene

**Espero que esta historia les agrade .**

**los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**la historia es completamente mía no se permite que se copie la historia o que sea publicada por alguien mas sin mi permiso .**

* * *

><p><strong>El tiempo jamás se detiene <strong>

La semana que mi padre tardaría en acomodarnos en el internado, se pasó volando, fue como parpadea. Alec no estaba de acuerdo, y al ver que nada podía hacer para que yo cambiara de opinión, decidió simplemente evitarme, pocas veces lo veía en la casa, casi siempre estaba afuera con Edward arreglando unos problemas que habían surgido en la empresa, Jacob iba cada día a la casa para ver como estábamos Garrett y yo.

Por alguna extraña razón recordé lo que paso la última noche que estuvimos en casa.

Esa última noche en casa, mi padre celebro una cena, a la que acudió la familia de Edward, algunos conocidos de mi padre y del padre de Edward, también fue invitada la familia de Jacob su madre y su hermano Seth quien es un año menor que Jacob.

Todos cenamos tranquilamente tanto Edward como Alec me ignoraron durante toda la cena, hasta que mi padre se levanto y nos comunico a que internado nos iríamos, el cual resulto siendo nada más y nada menos que Aiglon College el internado estaba Ubicado en el cantón de Vaud, Suiza, y eso fue fantástico para los tres pues adorábamos el clima frío.

-tienes que estar bromeando padre, bella no se puede ir tan lejos, y luego suiza y sola ¿estás seguro de esto?—

-no se irá ella sola, además ella misma me ha dado una lista de los 5 lugares que ellos mismos investigaron y que eran del gusto de los tres, además el colegio es excelente y tiene un plan de estudios fantástico, terminaran hay la universidad, isabella empezara con su primer año de secundaria, mientras que Garrett empieza su primer año de preparatoria, Jacob terminara su último año de secundaria, y tengo algo mas que decirles seth también ira con ustedes.

-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh—

El grito que di prácticamente hizo que todos quedaran sordos, después todos se carcajearon, mientras que yo me paraba y abrasaba a seth que seguía sentado en su silla alado de su madre, para después lanzarme contra mi padre, quien me recibió con los brazos abiertos y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-gracias, gracias, gracias—

Le susurre

-Y CON UN DEMONIO PADRE TE CREES QUE PUEDES HACER ESTO SIN CONSULTÁRMELO PRIMERO!—

El grito de Alec nos sorprendió a todos.

-aquí no es el momento Alec—

-te crees que no es el lugar, joder que parte de que yo soy el tutor legal de isabella no puedes entender, comprende que tu no puedes tomar decisiones con respecto a ella, ¿es lo que aun no has entendido? –

Todos se quedaron callados la mayoría de ellos solo expresaron sorpresa en su mirada.

-creemos que es mejor dejarlos hablar cómodamente felicidades isabella, Garrett, Jacob, Seth esperamos que les vaya bien en suiza, hasta luego Charlie después nos reuniremos—

Después de esas palabras cada uno de los amigos de mi padre se fueron retirando,carlise se levanto y los acompaño hasta la puerta, solo quedaron el resto de la familia de Edward y de Jacob.

-¿a que se refiere Alec?

Solo miraba a mi padre y el no decía absolutamente nada.

-dímelo!—

Mi voz salió como un grito y es que estaba desesperada pues el no me estaba diciendo nada.

-Alec tiene todo el poder legal sobre ti isabella –

Fue lo único que dijo y se sentó de nuevo en su silla

-no lo entiendo tu eres mi padre se supone que tu eres el único que tiene ese poder…. ¿por que Alec es mi tutor legal? –

Mi padre guardo silencio y nadie dijo nada.

-te lo diré yo para que te quede claro hermanita, cuando nuestro padre se divorcio de nuestra madre, la única condición que ella puso para que ella jamás volviera a vernos fue que yo fuera tu tutor legal, hasta que tu cumplieras los 25 años, por lo tanto al tener este poder puedo decidir sobre ciertas cosas en tu vida—

-a que te refieres específicamente, se claro Alec que pueda que tenga solo 13 años pero no soy tonta quiero saberlo todo-_

Mi hermano solo sonrió de lado de manera arrogante como lo empezaba a odiar.

-veras yo tengo poder legal sobre ti, sin mencionar que en caso de que algo le ocurra a nuestro padre, seré yo quien administre todas sus propiedades y todo el dinero, claro que cuando tu cumplas los 25 años serás tu quien disponga del dinero que por derecho te correspondería, hasta entonces no podrás irte de esta casa, no puedes viajar a otro país sin mi permiso por escrito y firmado y soy yo quien te da las autorizaciones en las escuelasy pone la firma en cada cheque.

-en pocas palabras que tu eres el único que decide el curso de mi vida hasta que tenga 25 años—

-eso es correcto hermanita—

Mire a Garrett quien se notaba sorprendido, Edward no decía nada se mantenía completamente callado y serio al igual que su familia, Jacob solo me miraba como queriendo de algún modo apoyarme.

-y cuando planeabas decírmelo—

-se supone que tu no te enterarías hasta que cumplieras los 18 años—

Su mirada sigue siendo arrogante y mi padre no dice nada

-por que tu no dices nada papa?—

-por que el tiene todo el poder sobre ti, si él quisiera yo no podría verte, firme cada uno de los documentos, todo es legal y nada puedo hacer.—

-y que es lo que piensas hacer Alec, pues ha quedado claro que no estás de acuerdo con todo esto.—

Me crucé de brazos y lo mire fijamente esto no me gustaba era joven pero no tonta Alec era demasiado sobreprotector con migo.

-hablemos isabella, en privado anda—

Me acerque a él y me tomo de la mano, fuimos a la sala de música solo el y yo, pensaba que Edward nos acompañaría, pero no fue haci.

-toma asiento—

Le obedecí y me senté en el sillón de dos piezas de color blanco que había en la habitación.

-sabes que no estoy contento con tu decisión, sin embargo quien soy yo para evitar que estudies en un colegio que es de tu agrado y que cumple con tus ambiciones.—

-entonces eso quiere decir que me dejaras ir al colegio junto con Garrett y los hermanos Black?—

-seré sincero preferiría que te quedaras a estudiar aquí en casa como hasta ahora, pero también creo que te servirá relacionarte con mas personas, para nada me gusta que te vayas con Garrett y los hermanos Black pero solo por esta ves respetare tu decisión, pero tendrás unas cuantas condiciones isabella-

Eso si me preocupo.

-tienes que tener excelencia académica, no reprobaras nunca, te meterás al programa de música, y tomaras clases de idioma, dibujo y escritura, yo iré a ver cómo vas en la escuela tu y Garrett, por los hermanos Black no me preocupare tanto.

Eso era mucho y me preocupaba no poder con todo, pero al menos lo intentaría.

-¿estás de acuerdo?

-si—

-eso es todo, entonces mañana mismo tomaran el vuelo en el jet privado, iremos a dejarte mi padre, la familia de los Black y la familia collen.

De eso ya tiene 5 años, y la verdad es que muchas cosas han cambiado, unas buenas y otras malas. Pero siempre es así y el tiempo jamás se detiene.

* * *

><p>espero sus comentarios. en verdad espero que les guste.<p>

mientras mas comentarios dejen mas pronto actualizare la historia cuídense.


	5. Chapter 5 El regreso

**lamento la demora pero aquí hay un nuevo capitulo**

**Espero que esta historia les agrade .**

**los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**la historia es completamente mía no se permite que se copie la historia o que sea publicada por alguien mas sin mi permiso .**

* * *

><p><strong>El regreso<strong>

El tiempo jamás se detenía y esto cada vez era peor desde que isabella se fue la casa estaba completamente en silencio, la sala de música no volvió a ser utilizada pues solo isabella sabia tocar algún instrumento y la verdad es que aunque yo también supiera tocar alguno no entraría a esa habitación pues me traía muchos recuerdos demasiados, mi padre estaba cada vez mas sumergido en el trabajo, mientras que yo ocupaba todo mi tiempo con Edward haciendo unos ajustes en la empresa que él y yo habíamos abierto recientemente.

Los años fueron transcurriendo e isabella había mantenido su palabra ella tenia excelencia académica y actividades extra curriculares, yo solo iba al internado cuando era necesario pues aun seguía enojado de que ella quisiera irse a estudiar a un lugar tan lejos y más aun con Garrett el hijo bastardo de la familia y con Jacob.

Edward al principio estaba igual pero después el empezó a sumergirse mas y mas en el trabajo de su empresa mas la empresa que juntos habíamos abierto sobre tecnologías de punta.

Con el tiempo mi padre se fue enfermando mas y mas hasta que después de algún tiempo en cama no pudo mas, por más que le había insistido en que el debía de hablar con isabella el se reusaba, su vida termino cuando llego la primera nevada en Londres, con su muerte no tenía más alternativa que llamar a isabella para decirle lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando le llame y le dije lo que sucedió al principio ella no había dicho nada después escuche sus sollozos por mas que le grite que se pusiera al teléfono solo escuche como al parecer este caía al suelo después escuche como la puerta se habría y la voz de Garrett preguntándole que si ella estaba bien, ninguno me Hizo caso así que decidí que lo más prudente era simplemente cortar la comunicación.

Los arreglos para el funeral se hicieron de manera rápida le volví a llamar a isabella para ver si ella asistiría pero al parecer ella no podría estar presente más que nada porque dijo que no podría que no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo.

Al funeral asistieron los collen también accionistas de la empresa uno que otro pariente lejano, no fue gran cosa digo solo se murió alguien no valía la pena llorar al final de cuentas el no reviviría por cada lagrima derramada.

Después de una semana del entierro aun no se había leído el testamento más que nada porque isabella no había querido venir y la verdad era que a mí no me interesaba lo que dijera el testamento.

Después de tres semanas isabella por fin había decidido venir junto con Garrett los estaba esperando en la casa pues ella no había querido que fuera a recogerlos al aeropuerto, cuando Edward me pregunto que si isabella iba a venir le dije que si él no dijo ni expreso nada él había cambiado era aun mas frio, en los negocios era todo un tiburón, contrato que él quería contrato que el conseguía, nadie le decía que no a él.

El se iba a casar no hace más de dos años atrás pero lamentablemente, o para fortuna de él se entero de que su amada Tanya solo lo quería por su dinero recuerdo como él me decía que ella era diferente que ella era la indicada, pero no fue hasta que él se entero de la verdad gracias a la hermana de Tanya, esta Irina después de eso el solo se encargo de destruir a la familia Denali, absorbió la empresa hotelera que ellos manejaban y la destrozo, claro el no perdió ni un centavo, después de eso él se volvió más reservado mas frio, y claro solo se acostaba con mujeres, no se volvió a enamorar o a decir que quería formar una familia.

Seguía esperando a Isabela ya tenía prácticamente dos años que no la veía y cuando iba al internado a firmar sus papeles y el de los demás hacia todo lo posible por no verla, ahora solo esperaba que llegara quería abrasarla ver como estaba, estaba viendo por la ventana de la sala cuando escuche como la puerta principal era abierta seguramente eran ellos y no me había dado cuenta de que ellos ya estaban aquí.

Cuando la vi me quede paralizado se veía hermosa, claro si ignorabas las grandes ojeras que tenía, en sus hermosos ojos café y el enrojecimiento de su nariz se notaba que había estado llorando y mucho, vestía con un pantalón de color rosa con un suéter color gris y botones color negro también traía unos botines de color gris, con el tacón alto color negro.

Garrett estaba junto a ella con una de sus manos sobre su espalda a manera de consuelo, cuando ella por fin me miro se arrojo a mis brazos y yo gustoso la recibí ella lloraba y sollozaba muy fuerte y yo solo la abrazaba aun mas fuerte contra mi cuerpo.

Después de un rato ella se calmo lo suficiente y la lleve a la sala la senté en mi regazo ella solo se acurruco contra mi cuerpo como lo hacía cuando ella era más pequeña, Garrett se sentó en el sillón que tenía en frente de mí, no se notaba que estuviera incomodo en ninguna manera como lo estaba antes cuando era más pequeño, se notaba que era seguro de sí mismo y solo mantenía su mirada en isabella de vez en cuando nos mirábamos pero ninguno decía nada.

-ya tranquila ya estás en casa.-

Ella no dijo nada y yo deje de hablarle y de darle palabras de consuelo simplemente pasaba mi mano por su espalda para tranquilizarla.

Después de un tiempo considerable sus sollozos se detuvieron y su respiración se Hizo mas calmada ella ya se había dormido y yo no quería moverla habían pasado cinco años desde que la había visto y estoy seguro de que si nuestro padre no hubiera muerto habrían pasado mas años aun.

Después de que decidí que fue suficiente la tome en mis brazos y la subí a su habitación lo bueno es que ella no era tan pesada la deje en la cama y la tape con un edredón de color morado con blanco, ella se veía tan pequeña en una cama tan grande y más aun si estaba tapada con el edredón de plumas se veía tan frágil que me dio miedo dejarla sola, pero era lo mejor.

Cuando iba bajando mi celular empezó a sonar en la pantalla decía el nombre de Edward así que conteste

-hola ¿qué paso? –

-¿ella ya llego?

-si ya está en casa-

-¿piensas dejar que se valla de nuevo?

-no lo sé aun estoy viendo que es lo mejor además ella ya estaba por meterse a la universidad-

-no a tomado suficientes cursos como para no necesitar ir a la universidad además tu eres su hermano y tutor tu deberías de elegir por ella-

-veré como se desarrollan la cosas, además no creo que ella quiera quedarse

¿Vendrás a verla?

-no lo creo tengo que viajar y no creo que pueda verla además seria perder mi tiempo ella no es para mi, además de que sigo enojado con ella por culpa de ese maldito cucho te apuesto lo que quieras a que sigue usando esa pulsera que el le dio.-

Cuando me dijo lo de la pulsera recordé a vérsela visto cuando la metí en la cama.

-si ella sigue usándola al parecer no se la quita-

-como sea voy a abordar el avión a mi regreso te llamare-

Y eso fue todo el colgó la llamada sabia que Edward estaba enojado porque ella había preferido irse con Jacob precisamente a estudiar hasta suiza pero pensé que después de todos estos años y con lo que había pasado con Tanya el ni siquiera la recordaba o le interesaba, pero al parecer me equivocaba cuando llegue a la sala Garrett seguía sentado.

-¿a estado así desde entonces?-le pregunte y solo entonces el noto mi presencia.

-al parecer cada día es peor, llora mucho y come poco, termino sus exámenes y como siempre tiene notas excepcionales, pero casi no habla con nadie mas que conmigo y con los hermanos Black, tampoco quiso salir con ninguna de sus amigas.

-tienen vacaciones ahora que lo recuerdo un mes si no me equivoco.-

-así es-

-¿por que no vinieron los hermanos Black?

-ellos tuvieron problemas con algunas materias así que tienen este mes para recuperarse por eso no vinieron además no creyeron que fuera lo correcto solo traerían más problemas según las palabras de ellos-

En eso el tenia razón, no quería a ninguno de los Black en esta casa de nuevo.

-será mejor que vayas a descansar ya mañana hablaremos y si es que isabella quiere iremos a ver lo que dice el testamento con el abogado de la familia-

El solo se levanto y se fue esto era agotador en mucho niveles, me preocupaba isabella y quería que ella se quedara aquí pero no tenía ningún motivo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que ella se quedara en la casa además de que conocía que ella quería ir a la universidad.

Además de tratar con Garrett una tarea nada fácil de realizar, además de la llamada de Edward que me había dejado pensando acerca de lo que haría con isabella.

Lo mejor sería que yo también me fuera a dormir mañana seria un día muy largo.

Demonios la maldita luz de la mañana me dio de lleno en la cara, no podía creer que se me olvidara cerrar las cortinas, este día no estaba saliendo como yo quería, de pronto escuche un sonido, ese sonido me traía recuerdos, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba parado enfrente de la sala de música detrás de la puerta, prácticamente podía jurar que era isabella y verla tocando las teclas del piano hasta con los ojos cerrados, ella tocaba una de las piezas favoritas de nuestro padre, y eso me hacia sonreír, cuando iba a entrar cuando de pronto se detuvo la música.

Y los sollozos se empezaron a escuchar decidí que lo mejor era dejarla en su dolor y decidí ir a la casina ya me empezaba a dar hambre.

Garrett no estaba por ningún lado lo cual significaba que de seguro estaba durmiend.

Después de un rato entro isabella solo sonrió y fue al refrigerador saco leche y tomo la caja de cereal que había en la encimera tomo un tazón de color rojo que había en el mueble una cuchara se sirvió y empezó a comer. No dijo nada y yo no iba a presionarla.

-creo que lo mejor es acabar con esto y que vayamos con el abogado para ver lo del testamento.

Eso si que me sorprendo jamás pensé que ella fuera la que dijera eso.

-eso será lo mejor iremos en la tarde como a las tres.-

-está bien-

Ella se fue y yo me quede pensando en lo que sucedería después de que ella quisiera irse, aun no decidía que haría si dejarla irse o si hacía que se quedara con migo.

La tarde transcurrió lentamente fuimos con el abogado de confianza de nuestro padre, el leyó cada una de las clausulas, sus deseos y la repartición de los bienes que tenia, del dinero y las empresas.

Me enfurecí cuando el abogado leyó que Garrett tendría acciones en todas las empresas que teníamos, y el recibiría dinero siempre y cuando él se relacionara y tabajara conmigo.

También recibió dos propiedades.

Yo controlaría el dinero y las propiedades de isabella hasta que cumpliera los 25 años.

Mi decisión estaba tomada dejaría que isabella se fuera si ella quería, no seria yo quien le arruinara sus sueños.

* * *

><p>espero sus comentarios. en verdad espero que les guste.<p>

mientras mas comentarios dejen mas pronto actualizare la historia cuídense.


	6. una decisión que lo cambiara todo

**Espero que esta historia les agrade .**

**los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**la historia es completamente mía no se permite que se copie la historia o que sea publicada por alguien mas sin mi permiso .**

* * *

><p><strong>Regreso a casa <strong>

**Isabella Pov**

Estábamos llegando a Londres, en este viaje solo hemos venido Garrett y yo. Seth y Jacob se habían quedado en el internado.

El ambiente es de lo más triste y tenso entre los dos, pero no es para menos: nuestro padre había muerto ya hace unas semanas.

La noticia me llego un día lluvioso, y ninguno de los dos ha querido hablar de eso. No nos sentíamos preparados.

Alec me comento que nuestro padre había estado en cama desde hace algunos meses, pero que papa le había pedido que no me dijera nada; para no preocuparme. Alec me dijo que mi padre me quería más que a su vida y que le dolía mucho no poder despedirse de mí. El me había pedido que regresara para el funeral, pero yo no podía con tanto dolor así que le había dicho que no iría Garrett decidió quedarse conmigo, no tenia cabeza para nada, solo quería llorar la perdida de mi padre, eso era todo pero Alec había presionado lo suficiente para que yo tomara un vuelo a Londres. Garrett no se encontraba conmigo cuando Alec me llamo para darme la noticia el entro a mi habitación cuando escucho mi llanto después de eso el no se había separado de mi, Jacob y seth tampoco pero ellos no nos podían acompañar pues tenían exámenes muy importantes.

Pronto llegamos a la que por trece años había sido mi hogar, prácticamente me arrastre hasta la entrada abrí la puerta mi pecho se oprimía con los recuerdos que tenia, mi vista había detectado a Alec, lo demás que supe era que estaba entre sus fuertes brazos, y que ya tenia un torrente de lagrimas desbordándose por mis mejillas. Mis sollozos se escuchaban y yo solo sentía como Alec movía su mano de arriba abajo por mi espalda para tranquilizarme.

-tranquila ya estás en casa, todo estará bien.-

-el ya no está Alec, nuestro padre ya no está.-

No podía dejar de repetir lo mismo pensaba que ya lo había aceptado, en el avión y en el carro no me sentía tan alterada, de hecho pensaba que lo había superado pero al ver a Alec parado enfrente de mí no pude soportarlo y simplemente tenía que desahogarme mi hermano me llevo a la sala y me sentó en su regazo yo solo deje que el me consolara después de un rato el seguía susurrándome palabras de consuelo y yo solo me abrazaba más fuertemente a el.

Después no supe mas que fue lo que pasó mas que estaba despertando en mi cuarto tapada completamente con un cobertor de plumas de color blanco y morado, aun era temprano, pero ya no tenía sueño sentía que la cabeza me estallaría producto de tantas lágrimas derramadas. Salí de la cama con la misma ropa puesta que el día anterior eso era lo de menos sentí como mi estomago se contraía enserio tenía hambre, decidí que lo mejor sería ir a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer, iba en el pasillo hasta que pase por la puerta de la sala de música no lo resistí y difícil entrar todo estaba igual y podía jurar que nada había sido movido de su lugar a no ser porque todo estaba impecablemente limpio me senté en el banquillo enfrente del piano y empecé a tocar (matrimonio de amor de Richard calyderman) era la canción de bodas de mis padres. Toque y toque hasta que me di cuenta nuevamente que mi padre ya no estaba más conmigo y que no tenía idea de que es lo que había sucedido con mi madre y entonces simplemente comencé a llorar de nuevo el dolor me imbiado y ya no podía tocar mas, me sabia la canción no tenia ni siquiera que ver las teclas pero el llanto era demasiado y el dolor me consumía completamente. Después de un rato me levante y decidí ir a la cocina ya no podía con el hambre que sentía me encontré con alec hay el no dijo nada y yo solo me serví un tazón de cereal.

- creo que lo mejor es acabar con esto y que vayamos con el abogado para ver lo del testamento.- mi voz sonó ronca

.-eso será lo mejor iremos en la tarde como a las tres.- fue lo único que dijo

-está bien-

Me pase el resto de la mañana en mi habitación, ya a las dos me metía a bañar rápidamente y me vestí, elegí un pantalón negro, con una blusa color champagne de manga corta y con pliegues a los lados y se ajustaba con un delgado cinturón negro a la altura de la cintura y un saco negro muy bonito con una abertura en uve se ajustaba con un botón igualmente a la altura de la cintura y era muy calientito que mejor pues este día era especialmente frió ya había empezado a nevar un poco me calce unas zapatillas de color champagne también de unos 10 centímetros de altura eran de plataforma muy bonitos.

Cuando baje ya mis dos hermanos estaban listos ambos vestían con un traje Armani negro nadie dijo nada simplemente salimos y nos subimos a la Land Rover LRX Coupe Crossver de color blanco de Alec el manejaba y yo solo me dedicaba a mirar por el techo de vidrio y me deje llevar viendo como del cielo caían copos de nieve.

Lo demás paso como un borrón en mi mente el abogado la lectura del testamento, las condiciones los últimos deseos todo, prácticamente no preste atención a nada cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos de nuevo llegando a la casa. De lo único que me percate era de que enfrente había una camioneta creo que era una Escalade de lujo no estaba segura del modelo lo único que sabía era que era de color negro y que era impresionante. Cuando Alec aparco nos dimos cuenta que la puerta se abrió y de ella bajo la persona más inesperada.

**Edward pov**

Nunca nada era simple, porque la vida tenía que ser tan complicada, porque uno no podía simplemente, encontrar el amor tener un buen trabajo y ya, por que todo tiene que ser tan malditamente complicado, primero me siento como un completo pedófilo con la hermana de mi mejor amigo y socio Alec como demonios es que esa chiquilla me empezó a gustar cuando ella solo tenía trece años demonios, luego la ira irracional que sentí cuando ella decidió llevar puesta una pulsera, con un dije de lobo en la mano izquierda, regalo del maldito de Jacob black, para acabarla de fregar la niña decide que es mejor irse a estudiar hasta madamas y nada menos que suiza, con su medio hermano Garrett y los malditos hermanos black.

Disidí que lo mejor sería olvidar la, de todas formas no era como si ella me sirviera para algo, era apenas una niña así que dejo de importarme, decidí que lo mejor era centrarme completamente en mi carrera, en la empresa de mi padre si es que quería llegar al poder de ella algún dia.

Las cosas fueron cambiando y mejorando con el paso de los años, ya habían transcurrido dos años desde que deje de pensar y de preocuparme por isabella, ahora tenía a mi lado a una hermosa mujer, en todos los sentidos de la palabra ella era hermosa de cabello color rubio eran como hebras de oro, piel blanca y tersa, labios generosos y rosados, ojos de color azul una mirada que incitaba a llevarla directamente a la cama y someterla a voluntad propia.

Las cosas en la empresa no podían ir mejor había terminado mis estudios como el primero de mi generación, tenia todo lo que quería cuando lo quería nadie me decía que no, en lo laboral crecí rápidamente, logrando contratos de construcción multimillonarios, contrato que quería, contrato que obtenía era un tiburón en los negocios, me había unido con Alec para crear una empresa de tecnología de punta mejorábamos todo lo que pudiera ser mejorado y creábamos nuevas cosas, en el amor no me podía quejar Tanya era perfecta y en la cama nunca me decepcionaba le había propuesto matrimonio y ella gustosa había dicho que si, a unas dos semanas de la boda llego Irina una de las hermanas de Tanya, eso me había sorprendido pues casi no hablaba con la familia de Tanya pero ella me abrió los ojos, me enseño un vídeo donde estaba Tanya en la cama con otro hombre ellos platicaban y se burlaban de mi diciendo lo idiota que había sido por creer que ella me amada, que lo único que a ella le interesaba era el dinero y las comodidades que yo le podía ofrecer y con un divorcio favorecedor al pasar de los meses haría que ella y su amante pudieran irse lejos muy lejos. Eso me enfureció le pedí a Irina que me dejara la grabación y que se fuera.

Después destroce literalmente todo lo que había en mi oficina, las carpetas el ordenador todo no quedo nada servible era tanta mi ira que pensé que podía llegar a ir y matar directamente a tanya, afortunadamente llego Alec vio el desastre no dijo nada pero con su mirada me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber el me ayudaría a destrozar a quien fuera que me hizo daño y así lo hicimos.

Cuando logre tranquilizarme empecé a pensar fríamente, investigue la situación económica de los Demali y me di cuenta que una sola mala inversión los destruiría, y así fue, ellos necesitaban ayuda y yo los destruí, todo en menos de una semana deje a los denali en la calle, sin un solo centavo y cuando Tanya vino a mi rogando y suplicando para que los ayudara le enseñe el vídeo junto con nosotros estaba Alec pera detenerme de hacer cualquier estupidez.

cuando ella vio el vídeo se echo a llorar y entonces ella cayo en cuenta que la desgracia de su familia no era una casualidad, se me echo enzima de mi llorando y gritándome que era un desgraciado un maldito bastardo por lo que le había echo a ella y a su familia, entonces me abofeteo yo estaba tan impresionado jamás ninguna mujer se había atrevido a golpearme, lo vi todo rojo y la abofetee con toda mi fuerza, ella cayó al suelo su cara tenia impresa mi mano en color rojo y su mirada reflejaba miedo y después ella se lleno de ira, me dijo que era un completo estúpido por creer que ella podría amarme, que yo no era nada y que jamás lo seria, que era un hombre que no sabía lo que era el amor que jamás había sido amado, que mi propia madre me había abandonado como a un sucio perro y que, que me hacía pensar que yo valía la pena. Estuve a punto de lanzarme contra ella no me importaba que ella fuera una mujer pero Alec se atravesó en mi camino la tomo por el brazo y la saco a rastras del departamento.

después de eso el me acompaño y bebí todo lo que había en el bar,después de una semana de estarme auto compadeciendo decidí que ya era suficiente yo era Edward collen jure que nunca jamás una mujer me humillaría de la misma manera que Tanya decidí que el amor no existía y que los sentimientos no servían para nada me fui de Londres y me quede en estados unidos por algún tiempo, regrese cuando el padre de Alec murió creí que estarían presentes todos sus hijos pero no fue así solo estuvo Alec después cuando hable con el me dijo que isabella estaba en casa pero en lo único que podía pensar era en la maldita pulsera que de seguro ella aun usaba, le pregunte que si ella se quedaría pero dijo que aun no sabía qué hacer.

De eso ya pasaron tres años y yo no había regresado a Londres no sabía nada de ella y no me importaba, ahora tenía 28 años me había hecho cargo de la empresa constructora de mi padre y de la empresa que tenia con Alec, no tenia ninguna pareja y no estaba interesado mas que en el sexo sin sentimientos cada noche la pasaba con alguna otra mujer jamás era la misma y jamás seria la misma me había vuelto en un maniático del control y todo se hacia a conforme yo decía nadie decía que no a lo que yo dijera,me gane la reputación en los negocios de todo un tiburón y en lo personal se decía que era un hombre sin corazon que de mi brazo solo traía a las mujeres mas hermosas.

Ahora mismo me encontraba en mi despacho revisando las cartas que me habían llegado cuando una llamo mi atención era una invitación a una boda al parecer mi amigo jasper se casaba con alice, por fin, la boda seria dentó de un mes y lo mejor sería ir y acompañar a jasper, jamás pensé que esa decisión cambiaría el rumbo de mi vida.

**Isabella pov**

La persona mas inesperada fue jasper un amigo de Alec, el era como un hermano mas para mi baje de la camioneta y me arroje a sus brazos el me abrazo muy fuerte y yo sonreí por primera vez en estas infernales tres semanas que había estado de luto.

-que haces aquí, pensé que jamás regresarías a Londres-

Comento Alec mientras se acercaba a saludar a jasper quien aun me tenía entre sus brazos.

-quise darles una sorpresa, además tengo entendido que isabella tiene un mes de vacaciones así que lo disfrutaremos al máximo.-

Y así fue los cuatro fuimos a Italia a disfrutar del excelente clima de los inimaginables paisajes, y de la hospitalidad de la gente. fuimos y venimos de aquí para allá me la pase genial con jasper el era tan divertido, pero todo lo bueno acaba solo faltaban dos días para que terminara el mes de vacaciones que teníamos Garrett y yo decidimos ir a cenar a un restaurante la velada fue genial nos divertimos y bailamos, pero cuando regresamos al hotel teníamos que arreglar nuestras cosas, Alec y yo habíamos platicado y decidí que lo que quería era tener una carrera y así seria Alec no me detuvo el simplemente acepto mi decisión, la despedida fue larga y llena de lagrimas por mi parte, pero por fin Garrett y yo estábamos en el avión con destino a suiza hay empezaría con mi carrera de ingeniería mecatrónica y de chef tome dos carreas al mismo tiempo con la misma condición jamás reprobar.

Y así el tiempo fue pasando, ya habían pasado tres años desde que no veía a Alec y de la muerte de mi padre en dos semanas más me graduaría lo cual era una fortuna, Garrett también había tomado la carrera de ingeniería mecatronica, mientras que Jacob había tomado la carrera de ingeniería automotriz, seth aun no terminaba pues le faltaban dos años más de carrera.

Este mismo día había recibido una invitación para la boda de jasper con Alice una chica que el había conocido en Italia en uno de sus viajes al parece Alice era diseñadora de moda, no la conocía pero al parecer pronto lo haría ellos se casarían dentro de un mes, lo cual era genial.

Y así lo único que esperaba era que al regresar a casa todo fuera mejorando.

Pero estaba muy equivocada, y sin saberlo estaba tomando la pero decisión de mi vida.

Regresar a casa.

* * *

><p>espero sus comentarios. en verdad espero que les guste.<p>

mientras mas comentarios dejen mas pronto actualizare la historia cuídense.


End file.
